My Fiancé at Fourteen
by windyhurrice
Summary: BL, Very AU. Marriage? Too early. Engagement? A phony agreement. Mukuro only did it to gain benefits. Tsuna only agreed because it helps his Giotto-nii. Though helping Mukuro was an afterthought... and maybe more? MukuTsuna.


Title: My Fiancé at Fourteen

WARNINGS: Very AU. BL. 6927main since there's not a lot out there. SemeUke format, it's 'I eat Apple', not 'Apple eats Me'. Some major 'Dame-ness' on Tsuna at the start of the whole plot. Don't get me wrong, I like Tsuna. **If you don't like it, don't read it.**

This fiction is purely based from the author's fantasies and imaginative mind; it is in no way related to any real life story (If there is, then it would be mere coincidence) please view it purely as a work of imaginative fiction. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! is copyrighted to Amano Akira.

**Xox My Fiancé at Fourteen xoX**

Chapter 1 – The Agreement

Year 21XX, Japan, Namimori.

It was simply incomprehensible. Isn't this illegal? Oh wait, it's not. Since the minimum legal age for marriage is when you reach sixteen with parental consent (At least that's what it should be in his home country.) It's not like they're getting married right away on the spot. Though he can still get away with it since he was a male right?

Wrong. Even if he was a male, _his_ family and _his_ ancestor's home country can most definitely have you married regardless of whichever gender – as long as you are of legal age.

However, that's not until two years away for Sawada Tsunayoshi. So he doesn't have to fret over it right?

Oh, how wrong of that assumption. As if he was that fortunate. For there was also another label called 'Engagement'.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 'Tsuna' for short; never in his life time did he see this coming. Or perhaps he did. After all, there was nothing else he excelled in other than the one trait that his mother had left for him.

x

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a fourteen year old boy with feathery brown hair that was soft to touch. With slightly sun-kissed skin that was somewhat velvety, now wearing the traditional Namimori middle school uniform. A cute feminine face that took after his mother, with big brown doe-like eyes that would make people melt at the sight of the adorableness presented from the owner. His skittish and nervous movements made him slightly resemble a caramel-furred rabbit. Tsuna was now on his way to meet the potential 'fiancé' that was chosen for him by his big brother Sawada Ieyatsu, or perhaps better world widely known as Giotto, the young president of the Vongola Corporations.

When Tsuna first heard the shocking news from his blond-haired brother, he questioned back with a simple 'why'. It then lead to a wider range of declarations such as 'I'm too young for this' or 'What's the point of it?' and so on. Giotto, older than Tsuna by ten years whose looks were closer to their dear father, simply smiled as he replied, "I want someone that can take care of Tsunayoshi and provide you with happiness for the rest of your life."

'_But I don't need anyone else other than you,' _was what Tsuna wanted to say back to Giotto. However the brunet refrained from speaking so, for the sincere smile of his brother was enough to convince that his brother meant what he had said. Once Giotto had an idea set, there is no turning back. Gleefully in the early years, Giotto already had the idea of finding a potential husband for his younger brother. In this era, the idea of married same sex couples was no longer a problem within the society. Besides, Giotto will make it work out in the end, one way or another.

That conversation now landed Tsuna in a rather quiet private garden which was specifically reserved for VIPs in a rather inexpensive hotel. The garden seemed like it can hold two hundred people. The garden grounds were mostly filled with lush green grass and decorative stony pathways. Random colourful flowers of different species were decorated elegantly within the place. A few white round tables with chairs were situated in the centre parts of the garden. Each table had a dark green parasol to protect those sitting there from the sun's intensive rays. Tsuna is now seated in one of those with a smiling Giotto by his left side, while his potential fiancé sat on the opposite end facing the brunet.

His potential fiancé was Rokudo Mukuro. Tsuna had heard of him from one of his brother's friends. According to Tsuna's sources, Rokudo Mukuro was related to Daemon Spade, a business 'friend' of Giotto's since Daemon Spade also owns a company. Tsuna vaguely remembered that Daemon Spade had styled his hair similar to a watermelon as Giotto's friends have nicknamed. However Rokudo Mukuro's hairstyle had reminded Tsuna more of a pineapple than a watermelon upon first sight.

Rokudo Mukuro was a prodigy. He has already graduated with a degree that benefits him to work as an entrepreneur at the early age of seventeen. Mukuro now works as a president of a second branch of the Spade Company. Mukuro was also now attending a second degree; gossips were that he wanted to 'upgrade' himself in the business world or perhaps to make himself sound more famous by achieving goals at such a young age. Whatever the truth was, Rokudo Mukuro was quite well-known among these few years within the business world.

Watching as his brother Giotto and Rokudo Mukuro exchanging greetings and such, Tsuna took his time to observe his potential fiancé and found the indigo pineapple-haired man to be quite attractive looking. It may have been because the young man was wearing a smart casual black shirt and grey trousers, or perhaps his slightly long hair that came down to his shoulders were tied into a ponytail, making him look more wild and mature. It might have been the manner that Mukuro walked or moved. Or maybe it was those pair of red and indigo mismatched eyes, which Tsuna found it to be quite odd; but appearance isn't everything right? Sure, Tsuna found Mukuro to be quite good-looking but that's all there is to it. Tsuna had yet to feel any kind of romantic feelings for the older man. Tsuna seemed to think the smiles emitted from the indigo-haired man had given him a sense of relief. It made him think that everything would be fine if he really has to be engaged to this person. However a frown appeared on Tsuna's face when Mukuro finally turned his gaze on the brunet.

A chill ran down Tsuna's whole body as soon as Tsuna saw the pair of cold mismatched eyes and the unwelcoming sneer behind that fake smile. The brunet struggled to swallow the nervous lump in his throat as Giotto began to introduce Tsuna to Mukuro in the background. Had his brother made a mistake? Surely his own brother should have been able to notice that fake stance of this man in front of him, right?

Tsuna may be clumsy and not as intelligent as his brother is, but he can still read it when someone doesn't like him. However, Giotto just gave a reassuring smile back at Tsuna when the brunet looked at him. The Vongola president then turned his gaze on the man to his left, "Well then, I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other better."

Giotto turned his head back to Tsuna whilst smiling, a trait of giddiness in his eyes, "Have fun, I'll call you two once the meals in the restaurants are ready." The blond stood up from his seat, leaving the pair while a few bodyguards followed him.

x

Watching his older brother leaving the site and going back inside the hotel to meet up with his subordinates, Tsuna turned his attention back to Mukuro. As soon as Tsuna locked his gaze with the mismatched eyes, he immediately ducked his head and focused on his own hands as he fiddled with them. He could feel it, the intensive unwelcoming stare that the man at the opposite end was giving him. While Tsuna was busy curling himself up mentally, Mukuro on the other hand sat with a more relaxed posture as he leaned his head against one of his hands suggesting an 'I am bored' stance.

An uncomfortable silence wrapped around them; to Tsuna it felt like he was freezing on the inside while someone had turned up the heat around them. How much he wanted to escape from all of this. Mukuro on the other hand had let his eyes roam the brunet. To Mukuro, while he had heard of the Vongola president's little brother before, he had never actually seen him before. Now that he has seen the brunet for the first time, he was disappointed yet not disappointed at the same time.

He was disappointed, because it appears that the rumours about the little brother seems to be true. The brunet looked like a naive idiot, he knew nothing of the business world or the cruelty of those that lived in it since Tsuna's posture and movements seem to tell all. They also say the brunet's exam results were nothing to be proud of, which is true according to the investigation Mukuro did on his 'future fiancé'. The brunet doesn't even look as sharp, bright, charming or dashing as his older brother was. He had _no future_ in their business world at all.

At the same time he wasn't too disappointed because that also meant this naive brat was his to manipulate in the future. The brat was fourteen, right? Younger than himself by four years since Mukuro is now eighteen. It will be like babysitting. Gave the kid some candy, and they'll gladly do something for you because they don't know _anything_.

Even if the brat somehow refuses this engagement in the end he has no loss; well maybe the current status of his company, but Mukuro can easily create his own business again and he is sure of it. Besides, there was nothing attractive about a _kid_ – or rather, _this_ kid; simply nothing attractive about him _at all_.

Finally fed up with the lack of initiative interaction from the brunet, Mukuro smirked while he spoke up, "Hey."

That made Tsuna flinch at the sudden tone. Tsuna hesitantly lifted his gaze and shrunk back in his seat as he watched the unwelcoming look that Mukuro had directed at him. Tsuna swallowed once more before giving a response, "Uh-um, yes?"

"Kufufufu... You look like as if I would 'bite' you or something..." said Mukuro as he now sat with his legs crossed and both hands resting on his own stomach.

"Eh! Not-not at all!" Tsuna stuttered. "Ju-just slightly ner-nervous... hahahah..."

'_Oh the kid stammers...'_ Mukuro raised one of his eyebrows in amusement as he sneered inside his mind. How... useless. The kid doesn't even seem like he has a back-bone. He had to be engaged with this sorry excuse of a human? How pathetic. "Do you know why your brother wants _me_ to be engaged with you?"

Tsuna perked up at this. "Well..." his brother said he wanted someone to take care of his little brother for life. He wasn't sure if he should tell the elder man in front of him about this. It doesn't even look like the young adult is willing to take care of him at all – and never mind the 'making him happy part'.

Mukuro gave him a sly smirk, "Hmph, whatever he told you must be all rainbows and sunshine. Anyway, the main reason your brother wanted us to get engaged was for the benefit of both our companies."

"Eh?"

"Well, the benefit is more likely for my family's company. It doesn't affect the Vongola Corporations one bit. The Vongola president simply just wanted to help us out since our company is starting to... go in a bad direction. He values the friendship with my cousin." Mukuro smiled insolently. "And that is the whole truth about the 'engagement'."

Tsuna sat in silence as he listened to every word Mukuro had said to him. Again, the feeling of him being uncomfortable was back again. So this whole engagement thing wasn't for him after all? So his brother had used him like a tool? No, that simply cannot be. Tsuna knows that his older brother loves him very much. Ever since the death of his parents when he turned eight, his brother was the only one that looked after him. Giotto will never abandon Tsuna and the brunet trusts his brother deeply.

Their parents, Sawada Iemitsu and Nana, were both killed in a car accident on their trip to one of their anniversaries. Tsuna's brother was eighteen at the time; Giotto had immediately took over their father's company. They were fortunate that their grandpa was still there for them back then; however he too had followed after their parents two years later. Now the only family by blood Tsuna has left was his brother.

His brother was excellent in every aspect and he knew it. Himself on the other hand, was clumsy, not a very bright or clever person and was deemed as 'No-Good Tsuna' by his classmates. In fact, the whole school that he was currently attending knew of his nickname. He was also very sure that some of Giotto's subordinates that Tsuna does not personally know had spread rumours around about how pathetic and useless their 'Boss's little brother' is.

He remembered the days that Giotto would come home late or won't even be back for a couple of days due to the workload of their family business. Tsuna was young and simply have no idea how to help his brother. The only things that he could do were not to complain about his brother's absences, tried to do his best in school, hence the word 'tried'. He also wanted to make his brother happy. If being engaged with this... pineapple-haired man meant it will help Daemon Spade of the Spade Company ... that means he had helped Giotto's 'friend'. In other words it helps Giotto... then he _will_ help Giotto.

Mukuro watched the brunet's upset and frowning expression. The boy was probably embarrassed by this information, thinking that his brother wanted to find a 'Mr. Right' for him and nothing more. Dismissing the brunet as a weak presence, Mukuro turned his head to look at some nearby plants in the garden. The pineapple-haired man was thinking of ridiculing the brunet further, yet however at the same time he did not see the brunet's determined look. "You know you can always refuse."

"Huh?" Tsuna snapped up at this.

"After all, as I mentioned before this engagement only benefits my company and not yours." Mukuro turned his gaze back and leaned in closer while he smirked at Tsuna. "You can always go back and cry in your brother's arms, tell him that this _nii-san_ here," Mukuro indicated at himself with his thumb, "Will only make you _cry_."

Mukuro rested back while smirking at the flushed cheeks of the brunet as if Tsuna was about to cry out literally. "It doesn't matter what happens to my company, I doubt we'll shut down completely. So go ahead and refuse if you wish-" "-I'll do it," Tsuna sudden cut in.

"Oya?" '_as expected,'_ Mukuro thought.[1]

"I'll do it, we'll get engaged," Tsuna stared at Mukuro with a look that Mukuro wouldn't have expected.

Mukuro was a tad bit surprised even though his face didn't really show it. He was pretty sure that the kid had meant he'll refuse this ridiculous engagement and not agreeing to it.

"It helps your company right?"

Mukuro observed the sudden spark within those doe-like eyes before answering, "Even if I may never love you back?"

"That...that doesn't matter," Tsuna calmly replied back as he inhaled a deep breath.

"Really? So even if I already have a lover, that doesn't bother you either?"

Tsuna clutched the sleeves of his arms tightly; those watching from a far would probably think the brunet was feeling cold, but Tsuna was slightly in shock. He never knew Mukuro still had a lover if they were getting engaged.

"You seem surprised. I guess so, you're still young after all. Probably thought that if I can get engaged it means I don't have a lover." Mukuro cocked his head to a side while looking at Tsuna's confused expression, "But let me tell you, I was only notified not too long ago and my lover was with me at the time."

"...If-if you had a lover, then... why didn't you refuse?"

"Refuse? Oya, oya, have you been listening at all?" Mukuro let out an annoyed sigh, "If it wasn't for the benefit of my company do you think I want to get engaged? At such an early age?" Mukuro sneered at Tsuna's naivety as the brunet clamped his mouth shut. "You really are a kid. Now that you know I still have a lover, do you still want to be engaged with me?"

Mukuro coldly eyed the younger one before him. After a few minutes of agonising silence that seemed like it went on forever and ever, Tsuna finally spoke up, "Yes, we'll get engaged."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, "Even if I have to see my lover behind your back?" The pineapple-haired man watched the brunet with his head down. "Even if I may not even be with you most of the time if we lived together during our engagement? Even if I am just using you for the benefits of my company?" Mukuro reminded the brunet. "Even if I will _never_ love you back?"

"Yes!" shouted Tsuna while he tried to hide his flinch at Mukuro's last phrase.

'_It's okay, everything will be fine.'_ Tsuna thought as he silently inhaled a series of quick small breaths while clenching his eyes. He has no romantic feelings for this guy, and it doesn't seem like the other will either. It benefits Mukuro's company, and he can help his brother, that's killing two birds with one stone right? Yes, definitely, it's worth it. Tsuna reopened his eyes and looked up at Mukuro directly. "Even if your company turns out good in the end and even if we break up our engagement at that point," Tsuna stated once more. '_There's no loss at all...'_

If Mukuro was surprised, he most definitely didn't show it. Since his first impression of this brunet weren't so good, he didn't expect the boy would have enough back-bone to go with it. Watching the boy's face turning slightly pale because of the issue before him, Mukuro mentally praised the kid for his sudden courage, "And what's in it for you?"

"Nothing," Tsuna replied. "But if it makes my brother happy..."

Oh. So the kid is doing it for family huh? How loyal.

"It also helps you too right?" Tsuna asked while Mukuro nodded.

"No regrets?" this sounded too good to be true, Mukuro looked at Tsuna again.

"No regrets." Tsuna calmly looked at Mukuro back. The pineapple haired man looked over Tsuna once more to see if the brunet was lying to him or anything at all. Nope, the kid appears to be quite sincere.

Replaying the whole conversation that had taken place since the start, Mukuro have to say Tsuna wasn't what he had quite expected him to be. Well, only a little. Most of it was expected, how dull, clueless and useless Sawada Tsunayoshi as a person is. How the boy stutters most of the time and doesn't have a back bone to show until the very end. Now, surprisingly at the end of their conversation the kid was calm and he's doing it all for his family. Perhaps the kid wasn't as useless as Mukuro thought he would've been.

Nevertheless, this time Mukuro gave the brunet a less offending but thankful smile to reward the brunet on their agreement. "It's a deal. It was nice meeting you," Mukuro held out his hand as if for a shake. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed at Mukuro's sudden sincere smile as he took the elder one's hand to shake.

That remaining day, they got called in to dine in the glamorous restaurant of that hotel by Giotto, where the Vongola president happily learnt of their agreed engagement. Seeing his brother's happy face of learning their news, Tsuna decided the agreement was worth it.

**Xox My Fiancé at Fourteen xoX**

[1] – Mukuro says this phrase sometimes. 'Oya' it could probably mean something like 'Oh my,' or 'Oh dear' as in the Japanese would 'Ara', etc.

Author's notes:

First chapter is a test to see how the layout looks like in FF dot net. I haven't updated or wrote fics for FF dot net in a while so if there's any layout errors I will be back to correct it later. Does anyone know how to make horizontal lines in Openoffice?

This chapter is more like a prologue than a chapter if you look closely. It's been covered up with so many content that doesn't really happen during the actual time line, though I felt it was essential.

If you find spelling mistakes, please let me know. I use UK English. If you find grammar mistakes, please let me know. I prefer a proper solution to the problem that you've pointed out to me. Just telling me I need to work on this and that without any relevant guidance is a waste of time for you and me.

Personally I do not have a designated seme for our dear Tsuna, therefore any pairings with uke27 are fine with me. I just seem to think there were not a lot of 6927 fics or good long ones out there. Hence I decided to try to influence people to write more 6927. If you want 1827, there are plenty out there. You are here to enjoy 6927.

And in case some people still haven't caught on, this fic is VERY AU. Tsuna is young compared to his guardians (No such thing as guardians in this fic by the way) and I doubt I'll have too many known characters in. It depends on how the story goes. Also, no smex in this fiction since Tsuna is still young.

Cheers to all who loves Tsuna no matter how cute, cool, manly, clumsy, stupid, pathetic, dame or silly he is. You love a character for both their good and bad points. That is all. See you next chapter, that is if I ever get it out.

Finished on: 02 October 2010

Last edited: 13 November 2010


End file.
